<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>完美之心 by papurako</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978359">完美之心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako'>papurako</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 人鱼AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他有一颗完美之心。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, 亨本 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>人鱼设定…写的是现代故事，看不太出来，常识被我吃了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
本·阿弗莱克是一条来自热带的人鱼，一条不太热爱冒险，却老是遇上奇葩事情的人鱼。<br/>
他放学回家悬在门口摸珍珠的时候捡到过一条被乱流冲到自家门口会说话的鳕鱼；跟喜欢的人鱼告白被看到牙缝有点大之后，被学校里的海马追着喊‘你个豁牙猴儿！’；他还曾在深海快餐门前排队被五六条人鱼围观——“老天，阿弗莱克家的大儿子喜欢吃人类的垃圾食品！”<br/>
看什么看，我就是喜欢。接过服务蚌递来的鳕鱼堡，本张大嘴狠狠咬下，吧唧吧唧，贝壳袋里漏出半截身体的鳕鱼缩缩身子，试图把自己盘成圈。<br/>
—我要收回‘本·阿弗莱克才是人鱼宝贝’这句话，你现在一点都不可爱。<br/>
—要你喜欢……嗷吉米，你蹭到我的胸了！<br/>
总之，本是条很招怪事的人鱼。因此，当他在上班途中被海暴冲晕，醒来发现鳕鱼不见了，而自己正被一个男性人类好奇地盯盯盯，根本不觉得很意外。<br/>
他摆摆尾巴，发现自己正躺在一个只有自己三分之二长的浴缸里，不舒服地挪挪屁股，继而愤怒地拽住这家伙的头发。<br/>
—你！为什么不换个大浴缸！<br/>
—我、我没想到你会出现，我就是出门去丢个垃圾。<br/>
那个家伙，有一双超好看蓝眼睛的家伙挠挠脑袋，傻气地笑。<br/>
—你真好看。<br/>
—谢谢，我确实很好看。<br/>
连续五年被评为热带人鱼宝贝top2，这个人类对他的称赞算不上什么，本扫视一圈这个简陋的浴室。<br/>
—你不开热气？我以为人类都会很怕冷，我还挺能接受热的。<br/>
—我有点特殊……你想喝水吗？我给你接点。<br/>
人类拧开水龙头。<br/>
—我不喝这个。<br/>
如果本是人，现在他肯定在跷二郎腿。他不是，所以他的鱼尾鼓起来了，真正的鼓，像只河豚。<br/>
—请给我350ml的可口可乐，加冰，谢谢。<br/>
人类难以置信地瞪大眼，本相信他一定在惊讶为什么会有人鱼喜欢喝可乐。他看着人类走出去，叮咚半天，进来的时候带来了包熟悉的纸袋。<br/>
—我早上买的汉堡没吃，你要吃吗？<br/>
—你真是个甜心。<br/>
本高兴地扑过去，噗通，摔了个鱼啃泥。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>
—你住的地方很冷，这是在哪？<br/>
这个汉堡味道真不错，舔舔指头，本翻出包装纸：川香鸡腿堡，这是什么奇怪的名字？下次记得问问老杰克有没有这种汉堡卖。坐在地上的人类给他倒了一杯可乐，惆怅地看着窗户。<br/>
—苏格兰西北，接近阿勒浦。我在这里有段时间了，这地方很安静，不像城里那么吵，你呢？<br/>
—加利福尼亚湾，中层偏下海域。<br/>
那你是位远道而来的客人，亨利喃喃自语。早知道我应该收拾收拾房间。<br/>
本拍拍亨利（人类的名字叫亨利·卡维尔）的后脑勺。<br/>
—现在这样挺好，这些家具是你买的？<br/>
—我做的，复杂的那些是以前的邻居帮我装的，后来他们搬走了。<br/>
—那吃的呢？<br/>
—每周去最近的小镇采购一次，偶尔点点外卖。<br/>
这么持家，本在心里竖起大拇指，好家伙。<br/>
—那你平时玩什么？<br/>
亨利想了想。<br/>
—我自己搞了台电脑，2080ti，你要玩吗？<br/>
不了谢谢，本挥挥手。<br/>
—我对那些花花绿绿的东西没兴趣，你喜欢看书吗？我喜欢，我还要写书。<br/>
亨利摇摇头。<br/>
最后一口可乐，本喝完打饱嗝，斜眼看胸肌爆出蓝色背心的男人。<br/>
—你个死宅。<br/>
—我不算死宅，我只是没有看书的习惯，但是我家有很多书，你要是喜欢我都可以给你拿来；还有纸和笔，你想怎么写就怎么写……<br/>
亨利委屈辩解，伸手就想捏人鱼肩膀，比两个吉米还粗的胳膊！本吸了口气。<br/>
—好的，好的，我知道了，我暂时不想看，谢谢你亨利。<br/>
亨利不说话了，他们都无聊地望着没什么好看的窗户，窗外是一望无际的天与海。<br/>
—我以为这种地方不会有人住，这里太偏僻了。<br/>
本的嘴角微瞥。<br/>
—你竟然不震惊，不怕我，没把我送去那些奇奇怪怪的研究室。<br/>
—为什么？你很漂亮，比我有魅力多了。<br/>
亨利帮本把咬掉进水里的塑料环捡出来，他收拾地上的汉堡纸，站在镜子前，眼神落寞。<br/>
—而我……有点特别。<br/>
本不明所以，趴在缸边看他。<br/>
—说出来你可能不相信，我的心脏是一颗钻石。<br/>
—哇哦。<br/>
亨利回过头来对着人鱼笑，他想说——<br/>
—钻石，呼，我从没亲眼见过这玩意，我的老朋友马特说这东西有时价格比珍珠还离谱。亨利，你缺钱的话想过做心脏移植手术吗？你要是打算做手术记得通知我，我一定去找乔治先生变腿然后当你的手术陪护人。<br/>
算了，亨利扭到热水方向拿起喷头。<br/>
—你好像还有点晕，我帮你冲冲。</p><p> </p><p>3<br/>
亨利解释自己已经活了很多年，因为这颗永不破碎的心脏。<br/>
—我也不知道原理，以前我遇到一个医生，他说我的心脏只会在特殊情况才会碎，不过还没等他说出是什么就被黑死病带走了。此后我独自生活，去过很多地方，现在的社会发展得可真快，我不太适应，就搬到这里来了。这里没什么人，清静，我喜欢。<br/>
—那你确实是个宅男。<br/>
亨利放弃纠正本的用词。<br/>
—你别想多，宅男挺好的。我也是条不喜欢到处游的人鱼，这很正常。<br/>
普通人鱼动辄几百年寿命，保养好的可以活到千岁；鳕鱼鲈鱼大白鲨都会说话，他们还在深海开超商，拍电影，垄断房产，掌握深海商界的资本；懂魔法的人鱼能变出双腿呼唤风暴……相比之下，亨利的这颗钻石心脏一点都不奇怪。<br/>
本舒舒服服地躺回温水，津津有味地翻看人类给他找来的小说；亨利坐在他的不远处打游戏。怕这条人鱼太无聊，亨利捣鼓一阵，把平时钓鱼用的超长鱼竿搬进来。<br/>
—这个说不定可以钓起你的朋友。<br/>
亨利兴致勃勃地组装好，把线抛下窗，转头露出期待的表情。<br/>
要上钩那他就是全海最蠢脱口秀主持鱼，本把书放到窗台边接过鱼竿。<br/>
然后他钓到一条熟悉的鳕鱼。<br/>
—窝亲爱的本！<br/>
本闭上眼。<br/>
—亨利，麻烦你帮他把钩子取下来吧。<br/>
—等等，我现在有点忙。<br/>
就像阔别三年的老情人，吉米激动地在本的胸口甩来甩去，鳕鱼身上黏糊糊的，他嫌弃地把鳕鱼捧在手心。<br/>
—冷静点，我们只是两天没见面而已。<br/>
—可素窝真的很香你！<br/>
吉米滑滑滑，滑到本平坦的小腹，享受般地躺下来。不可思议，一条鱼居然可以躺。本瘫在浴缸里无奈地笑起来。这时结束激战的亨利走过来，快不见残影地抓起鳕鱼，在嘶哑的嚎叫里摘掉那根钩子。<br/>
好了。亨利拍拍手，鳕鱼溜回水池，细细的血丝晕开，游了一圈后盘在本的胸口。<br/>
—我的本，你没事真是太好了，大家都很担心你。<br/>
—你怎么会来这？<br/>
—因为我问了哈里森叔叔，他叫我努力往上游，然后我就找到你了。亲爱的本，这是我们的缘分。<br/>
啊，好恶心，人鱼厌恶地皱鼻，亨利挑起眉毛。<br/>
—这就是你的好朋友？<br/>
—是的，你可以叫我吉米·坎莫尔，深海鳕鱼，脱口秀之王。<br/>
吉米得意洋洋吐泡泡。<br/>
—我还是本的爱人，全海都知道我日过他，马特达蒙是我的鳍下败将。啊不对，你谁啊？<br/>
亨利恍然大悟，他看着这两条鱼，若有所思。<br/>
—你好，我是救了本的人类，我叫亨利·卡维尔，嗯，你们鱼还真是……<br/>
够了。本痛苦地扶额，招呼亨利接了一盆冷水，把吉米丢进去。<br/>
—本，他是条鳕鱼，为什么可以接受温水？<br/>
—因为本的胸口很凉快。<br/>
吉米轻快地游来游去，亨利看看金红长尾搭在一边冷眼旁观的人鱼。<br/>
—长这么大还想吃奶。<br/>
亨利觉得自己可能不小心间发现了深海生物的独特情趣。好吧。他走回电脑，考虑今天是不是需要准备两份鱼食。<br/>
—我不吃饲料。<br/>
他惊讶地看向本，后者咬牙切齿地说。<br/>
—给我搞三条鳕鱼来，谢谢。<br/>
亨利的目光投向盆子里的那条。<br/>
—……别看我。<br/>
吉米努力沉到水盆最底，人鱼一脸坏笑，伸长手戳他肚子。</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>
活了好几个世纪不止的亨利·卡维尔没想过自己有天能在家里养人鱼，准确来说，一条人鱼，一条鳕鱼，都会说话的那种，真酷。<br/>
—本，你能跟我多讲一些人鱼的故事吗？<br/>
舔舔吃剩的鱼骨头，本满意地摸摸肚皮。<br/>
—你想听什么？<br/>
—人鱼的故事，传说啊，随便什么都可以。<br/>
—本，快跟他讲人鱼爱吃人。<br/>
亨利端着可乐的手颤抖几下，吉米哈哈大笑起来。<br/>
—老兄，你真好骗！<br/>
—闭嘴吧鸡毛。<br/>
本捞起鳕鱼放在自己的心口，鳕鱼立刻安分地闭上嘴。亨利意味深长地点头。<br/>
—他看起来真的很喜欢你的胸部。<br/>
本瞪了眼一本正经得出这番结论的亨利。好人鱼不和人计较，他将脑袋枕在缸边。<br/>
—人鱼嘛，和你的性质差不多，可以活很多岁，去很多地方，我们有自己的首都，有种族划分，人鱼也分各种职业，也会结婚生孩子。比如我，我是热带人鱼，住在中层海附近，我的职业有导演、剧作家、演员，随便你怎么叫，我拍过很多有趣的电影，认识不少厉害的鱼，吉米就是我捡来的。<br/>
亨利的蓝眼睛像星星眨巴眨巴。<br/>
—你可以活很久，像我一样？抱歉本，我只是，噢天，我从来没有遇到过和我情况类似的生物，我一直以为我是唯一一个。<br/>
如果你指的是钻石心脏，那你确实是独一无二的。本大概可以体会到人类的心情，他的手轻轻抚摸亨利的脑袋，虽然发际线很高，但手感很好。<br/>
—嗯，虽说没你这么特殊，但不出意外，我们可以做很长时间的朋友。<br/>
朋友。亨利呢喃着这个陌生的词汇，他的手放在心口。<br/>
—我还是第一次结交朋友，这种感觉真奇妙。<br/>
本震惊地盯着他。<br/>
—你这么大的人，没交过朋友？<br/>
—嗯……我的父母在我很小的时候就去世了，此后我独自生活。<br/>
最初，亨利并不知道自己有颗钻石心脏，农忙结束的一个下午，隔壁的艾丽跟他告白，他们躺在草地上看天。亨利很开心，他笑起来，随后开始咳嗽，咳出一颗钻石，从那开始，一切都乱套了。<br/>
—曾经的朋友试图讨好我，剖开我的肚子研究我的身体；喜欢的女孩说我是怪物；整个村子都想把我抓起来，抓到城里去换钱。<br/>
后来，亨利被迫流亡，翻过黑山白水，踏遍繁华枯荣，在一个教堂遇见了位老医生。医生告诉他，你有颗钻石心脏，它帮助你长生不老，他只会在特殊情况下破碎，那就是……<br/>
—我没听到那句话，他死了，就像曾经躺在草地上的我，咳嗽不止，只不过他咳出来的是黑血。<br/>
亨利低下头。<br/>
—如果我能早一分钟到达那个教堂，或许一切就会不同。<br/>
—啊哦，那可说不准。<br/>
本的食指捂住鳕鱼还想说点什么的嘴巴。<br/>
—好吧，其实我也想说这句话。<br/>
人鱼突然贴近人类的脸。<br/>
—多活几年我觉得挺不错的……你要是当时解决了，就没机会玩喜欢的游戏，看不了书，见识不了这么有趣的世界。也不可能发现这个世界上，还存在比你更孤独的生物。<br/>
亲亲亨利的额头。<br/>
—要知道人鱼的一生可是极其漫长的，而深海少有比人鱼寿命更长的生物了。没有朋友的人鱼说不定比你……更痛苦。<br/>
本的鼻尖依恋般蹭了蹭亨利的脸颊。<br/>
—所以你应该高兴点，甜心。现在你可是有人鱼作朋友，还自带会说话的鳕鱼，赚翻了。<br/>
—啊！我受够了！我要告诉马特·达蒙，你居然背叛他和一个人类成为好朋友！<br/>
亨利笑起来，似乎又回到那片草地，风徐徐吹拂，他闭上眼睛，心脏热乎乎，有点痛，很快乐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5<br/>
亨利·卡维尔，几百岁的年轻人，为庆祝人生首位朋友，订购了一个全新豪华浴缸。<br/>
—我不确定你们喜不喜欢这种款式，这个是露天泳池款。<br/>
占据大半浴室的新浴缸很长，轻易便可容纳一条成年雄性人鱼（至少2m4以上）；深度喜人，亨利必须坐在比较高的木椅才能正好把下巴搁在黑瓷缸沿；自带换水功能，缸体坚固耐砸，总体来看更接近水池，非常完美。<br/>
—亨利，你真贴心。讲真，我不想回去上班了。<br/>
不必再忍受又小又冷的水盆带来的孤寡寂寞，吉米亲口（指鱼嘴贴上去）本的大胸，浮上水面，朝席地而坐的人类挤眼睛。<br/>
—考虑一起拍电影吗，给你预留道具师的位置。<br/>
—如果拍，亨利只能是主角。<br/>
半卧着的本放下草稿纸，拿笔帽戳弄鳕鱼头顶。<br/>
—你们在拍电影？我可以把这当成赞美吗？<br/>
—当然，我们的电影目前处在开机前阶段，我是编剧，他是投资方，我们还有个朋友是导演。<br/>
哼！哼！啊啊啊啊——本·阿弗莱克，放开我！鳕鱼在水里咕噜咕噜翻滚。<br/>
—你的气质很适合男二号，如果你愿意接，我可以多争取点戏份。<br/>
鳕鱼气鼓鼓扇动短肥双鳍，人鱼适可而止，转头对上满脸心花怒放的人类。<br/>
—但不能比我多，我是男主角。<br/>
—你在逃避亨利要是把胡子剃了比你好看的事实。<br/>
—吉米·坎莫尔，今天我的午饭是你。<br/>
吉米从没见过本笑得十颗牙齿都现出来的模样，霎时血没冲过脑袋，白眼一翻，掉上人鱼肚子。<br/>
—本，他没事吧？<br/>
亨利担心地问。<br/>
—死不了，我有的是法子叫醒他。<br/>
—倒是你。<br/>
钢笔笔帽戳上亨利的肩膀，本的表情似乎有些迷惑。<br/>
—这个浴缸看起来不便宜，你的房子里应有尽有，可你天天待在家没上班，哪来的钱？<br/>
亨利解释道。<br/>
—因为以前我从事过很多职业，还去挖宝、淘金，所以存了不少稀奇玩意，绿色电气石，纯金手镯，沉香原木……买下这栋旧房后我把所有值钱的卖掉，重新装修住下来，钓钓鱼种种地，偶尔进城去买点想要的新东西，就这样。<br/>
—原来如此，你还真厉害。<br/>
本摸摸下巴，一脸考究。<br/>
—看起来你好像有很多搞钱的法子。既然如此，我有个建议。<br/>
亨利凑拢，本清清嗓子正色道。<br/>
—我一直想存点人类的钱，但没找到好的渠道，巧了。这样，你替我搞钱，我用珍珠换，烦请你帮我保管，以后上岸我找你提现，你看行不？<br/>
—可是钱会贬值。<br/>
—无所谓，我有的是珍珠贝壳。<br/>
本满不在乎地挥挥手。<br/>
亨利顿了顿，又想到一个很实在的问题。<br/>
—本，你打算多久上岸啊？<br/>
本还没怎么考虑过，他噘嘴认真思考，尾巴有事没事拍打瓷缸。<br/>
—嘛，几百年吧，等我结婚生孩子，孩子生孙子，朋友们走得走，电影拍够小说写不出来就上岸找你玩。<br/>
喔，我懂了。<br/>
—可你那时候还找得我吗？<br/>
人鱼呲牙。<br/>
—切，藏土里我都能把你给挖出来。<br/>
看来是我想多了，亨利放心点头，那这样。他攥住本的手贴上左胸。<br/>
—反正还有很多年，那等上岸，我就把这颗钻石心脏送给你。你拿去换钱，带我做手术。以后科技水平必定发达到难以想象，做心脏移植手术肯定也很容易，做完剩下的钱就都是你的。既不用担心贬值，也不会随便花光。<br/>
—你和吉米是我唯二的朋友，我……很喜欢你，我想把它给你。<br/>
—本，你看这样行吗？<br/>
人类的温热心房死寂无波，指尖擦过燃起一束火光。人鱼瞳孔缩紧，猛地抽回手。<br/>
—扑通。<br/>
本钻回水底，留下空白默声的水花。</p><p> </p><p>6<br/>
—我好像搞砸了。<br/>
—是啊，好鱼坞宝贝平时不会这么没礼貌。<br/>
—我从来没交过朋友。<br/>
啵完最后一颗红虫鱼丸，吉米爽快吐了几圈超大水泡，浮到水面欣赏卡在登录界面的游戏。亨利陷在水盆边的懒人沙发里，捂着脸垂头丧气。<br/>
—你这游戏还挺拉风。<br/>
—我……我没想到会这样，我不想失去他。<br/>
—哇那是——一条龙？<br/>
—早知道就不该头脑发热说那些话。<br/>
吉米游过来，瞪小眼。<br/>
—你说了啥？<br/>
—我就说把心脏给他，以后如果来陆地他可以拿去换钱。结果本听完不理我，沉回浴缸就没起来过。<br/>
吉米点点头，不错，你很有个性，会想到把心脏给……给……<br/>
把 心 脏 给 人 鱼 ？<br/>
—噗哇————<br/>
—吉米！你不舒服吗？<br/>
鳕鱼过电般疯狂原地抽搐，打了十几秒臭嗝（鬼知道他怎么突然吸了这么多氧），亨利吓到了，赶忙挨近查看。<br/>
在抽搐间，吉米·坎莫尔做了一个决定，艰难的决定。<br/>
虽然这条鳕鱼平生做过无数决定，但这一个，是他自认最特别，也是最重要的。<br/>
—嗝、我亲爱的小亨利，接下来，嗝！跟你讲一嗝——很重要的事呼……<br/>
舒服，冷静下来放完气的鳕鱼拍拍肚皮。<br/>
—嗯？<br/>
—亨利，你有没有听说在人鱼的观念里最重要的是什么?<br/>
亨利摇摇头，不解的眼神让吉米意识到一份崇高的使命正在召唤他。<br/>
—答案是，生命。<br/>
—近乎永恒的寿命长度会误导你以为人鱼对待生命的态度不严谨，相反，大多数人鱼因为活不到寿终正寝，离开水后会变得极其脆弱，所以他们很珍惜生命。<br/>
亨利回想起搁浅海滩的本。艳丽的金红长尾被碎石刮出深浅不一的血痕，苍白的肌肤因为渴水而皲裂，在晨光笼罩下透明得不真实。<br/>
抱起这条人鱼时，陌生的微弱心跳响起，永生者从未听过如此动人的旋律。<br/>
—人鱼是很传统的生物，漫长生命不允许他们相信所谓的灵魂、转世，因而人鱼们将心脏看作生命本源，重视生命的完整，没有心脏，生命不复存在。他们远离浅海，绕开人类，潜藏深海，借此保护生命，保护……心脏。<br/>
可是——<br/>
—嘘，你听我说完。我知道现在的人类医疗水平很高超，心脏移植成功的案例比比皆是，你也可以尽情嘲讽人鱼看上去牛逼哄哄怎会如此好笑。可是亨利，你想过吗，你的钻石心脏坚不可摧，完美无瑕，一旦它被挖空，换上别人的心脏，到时候的你还是现在的你吗？<br/>
我不知道。这个问题太刁钻了，亨利的太阳穴胀得突突跳，揪紧发丝不知所措。吉米发出一声同情的叹息。<br/>
—你是人类，我的说法很偏激，你不能接受，正常。物种之间永远无法互通感情，理解。跟你讲好大一段话只是想告诉你，别难过，本真的不是在生气。他怎么可能生你的气，他只是……<br/>
嗷，嘴巴都说痛了，希望下次的新电影不要再删减我的戏份。鳕鱼鼓鼓腮，瞟了好几眼没动静的浴室，压低音量。<br/>
—亨利，人鱼只在求爱时许诺献出心脏、献出生命给伴侣。本以为你在求爱呢，他害羞了，仅此而已。</p><p> </p><p>7<br/>
—本？你睡了吗？<br/>
入夜的浴室静悄悄，白光洒在屋檐，窗外是静默的海。亨利蹑手蹑脚，抱着一个大箩筐推门进屋。<br/>
—我进来了哦。<br/>
他抽过矮凳坐上去，手指交替敲扣黑色瓷面。<br/>
—本，本，醒醒。我给你带了吃的，你是不是饿了？<br/>
—我买了汉堡，可乐在冰箱里冻着，你要吃三文鱼吗？琳达夫人送给我一盒生切三文鱼片，我想你应该会很喜欢。<br/>
亨利额头直冒冷汗，不住拨弄箩筐里的食物。<br/>
—本，我今天跟吉米聊过了。原来心脏对人鱼有着不可替代的含义。对不起，是我太冒犯。<br/>
几个泡泡升起，亨利舔舔干裂的嘴壳。<br/>
—那个，本，你以前接受过别人的心脏吗？<br/>
—哎对不起，这个问题很唐突，但是答案对我来说很重要，我只是……<br/>
—算了，你不理我也没关系的。<br/>
亨利把头越垂越低。<br/>
—不过你能起来吃饭吗？你已经一天没吃饭了。<br/>
—……本？<br/>
水面微微颤动，依旧没有人鱼的身影。<br/>
好吧，亨利摘掉眼镜，挽起袖子，站起来脱下裤子，抓起干鱼，脚踩上池子自带的石梯。<br/>
—我、我下来了哇——！<br/>
大朵水花袭来，亨利躲闪不及，脚一滑，被一股强硬力量扯住胳膊。旋即狼狈地摔入水池。他的脸埋进两团温软，冰冷海水打湿身体，模糊他的视线。<br/>
—咳咳咳……<br/>
耳朵里嗡嗡直响，很不舒服，眼睛好干。肚子胀胀的，好像喝了不少水。亨利撑起身努力眨巴眼睛，一天没见的本靠在缸沿，尾巴懒洋洋拍打他的大腿，微眯眼睛。<br/>
—没有，不饿。<br/>
金尾人鱼悄然拨开月光，裸露的肌肤贴紧人类胸膛，以侧脸剐蹭他的胡茬，发出满足的呼哧。<br/>
—你真暖和，我喜欢你。<br/>
本的声音细细的，似起霜清晨的薄雾，是情人依偎的隽语。人鱼的吻冰冷缠绵，点在人类湿润的眉心、眼角、衔住唇珠。易碎的甜蜜包覆完美之心。亨利的呼吸加快，胸腔炽热，血液沸腾，他毫不犹豫闯入那片深海。<br/>
—扑通。<br/>
钻石落下，水波飞溅，冻结的时间开始破碎。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>纪委查到我摸鱼了，以后周末再摸(O_o)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>